


The Proposal

by RandomTexanReader



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: (one of them's more of an idiot than the other), F/M, Mandomera, Peli Motto plays matchmaker to a couple of pining idiots, both the relationship and Omera becoming a Mandalorian, stupidly sappy, winta gets adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomTexanReader/pseuds/RandomTexanReader
Summary: From an AU where Omera & Winta join up with Din & Grogu to become Mandalorians.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Omera
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	The Proposal

"You're a woman, right?"

That was what they called a rhetorical question, and Peli didn't like it when people used them on her. It was usually because they wanted something.

"Last I checked," she said, side-eyeing the Mandalorian.

"It's just..." he said, and then hesitated. "I wanted to ask your advice, about... about Omera." 

Oh suns. "Look, mister," she began, "I'm not exactly the most well-versed in matters of the heart. Other parts, sure, and I could probably get you a liver in three days, tops, but--"

"I just want to know from your perspective," he said quickly, "She's been asking to become a Mandalorian, and I'd like her to become one in my clan, but I don't know if I should ask her or if it would just scare her off."

Peli had gotten very good at not rolling her eyes over the years. "Mister," she told him, "I really think you should be talking to Omera about this, I really, really think you should."

"But I need your perspective! I mean, how would you feel, in her shoes? If somebody who was giving you a ride after you left home asked you to join his clan, would that be okay? " Could a helmet look pleading? Peli hadn't thought so until now. 

"You want her to join your clan," Peli said slowly. 

He nodded. 

"You want," said Peli carefully, "a very pretty young widow, who's left behind her village to traipse across the galaxy with your metal-bucket mug, to, let me make sure I have this absolutely one-hundred percent correct, to promise to spend the rest of her life with you."

He hesitated, then nodded again. "You're right, it's a mistake."

"Oh for the love of-" he flinched as she snatched at him, but she'd already grabbed the ammunition belt across his chest and was hauling him across the yard towards where Winta was playing with her little green brother. 

"Omera!" she hollered, shoving the Mandalorian down onto a crate. "Don't you budge," she warned him, "OMER- oh, there you are." 

Omera had emerged from the guest kitchenette, drying her hands and looking a little worried. Peli pointed to another crate. "You, here. Now." 

Omera hesitated for just a second, looking at the Mandalorian, but then Peli put on her best 'I said NOW' face, and she sat down quickly. 

Putting her hands on her hips, Peli glared at the pair for a moment, and then turned to Winta, who was standing quietly with a watchful expression, the little green guy still sprawled happily in the sand. Taking a deep breath, Peli put her hands on her knees--not that the kid was that much shorter than she was in the first place--and put on her 'talking to a sweet little kiddo' voice.

"Hi, Winta. I've got a very confusing problem, and I think you might know what the answer is. Do you think you could help me out?"

Winta glanced at her mom and then looked back at Peli with a nod.

"Good!" Peli said, still in that sugary voice. "Now, here's my problem. This girl," and she jerked her head over her right shoulder towards Omera, "has just come to me saying how much she likes this strong, nice, and helpful boy, and how much she wishes she could stay with him forever, and this boy," jerking her head over her left shoulder, "has just come to me crying about how much he likes this pretty, smart, and kind girl, and how much he wishes he could stay with her forever." 

Winta tried not to smile, but failed. Sands, that gap-toothed grin was cute. 

"So what I want to know is," Peli said, in a very mock-serious voice, "What do you think they should do?"

"I think they should get married," Winta said, grinning at Peli.

Peli raised her eyebrows as if it was the most brand-new idea she'd ever heard and not the only solution men and women had been able to figure out for themselves since somebody'd worked out there were such things as men and women. "Well how. About. That," she said slowly, turning to the two idiots on their crates.

Omera's face was buried in her hands, the tips of her ears dark red. The Mandalorian was sitting like a soldier, shoulders square, back straight, feet flat on the ground, but the tightly clenched hands betrayed the definite blush that helmet had to be hiding. 

"From the mouths of babes," Peli said, throwing her hands up in the air. "Congratulations, you're welcome, and I'll leave you two to work out the details. C'mon, kiddos," she said, turning back to scoop up the little green guy and hold out her hand to Winta, "Let's give them some privacy, okay? I think there might be cookies left inside."

* * *

Omera's face was burning. She wanted to crawl into the deepest hole she could find and never come out again. But it was all out on the open now, and she and Mando had to face it. 

"Are you-" "Did you-" they both began at the same time, and then stopped, laughing a little. "You first," Omera said.

"Did you say that?" Mando asked, turning towards her. In the slanting light, she could make out the faintest hint of his profile through the visor.

"Yes. I asked her if she knew why you hadn't spoken, if I was pursuing a man who didn't want me."

"No," he said quickly, "No, it was never that."

"Because I want you. I have wanted you for a long time, and the more time I spend with you, the more I don't want to ever leave."

He looked down at his hands, and the silence stretched between them.

"Is it because of the creed?"

"No," he said again. "I'm free to marry. But I am sworn to raise my children as Mandalorians."

Omera understood then. 

Leaning forward, she reached out and took his hand, the fabric of his glove rough to the touch. "Then why don't you ask Winta, before you ask me?" 

She stood, crossed the yard, and called for her daughter.When Winta came outside, Omera put both her hands on her shoulders and led her over to Mando. "He has something important to ask you." 

She smiled reassuringly at Mando, who still sat on the crate, and then stepped back.

"Winta," he asked, and Omera realized that it was the first time she'd heard her daughter's name from his voice, "Do you want to become a Mandalorian?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation, and then asked, "Will I get a helmet and armor, like yours? And will I learn how to shoot?"

"You will, but it's more than that." Mando leaned forward and took each of her hands in his, gently pulling her towards himself to where he could look up into her face. "You must wear your armor proudly. You must speak the language of Mandalore. You must defend yourself and your family. You must raise your children as Mandalorians. And you must contribute to your clan's welfare, rallying to Mand'alor's cause when called." He tilted his head. "Can you swear to do that?"

Winta nodded. "Yes."

Lifting her hands, Mando touched the forehead of his helmet to them. "Then you can become a Mandalorian." He looked up at her again. "And, if you want, my daughter as well."

Winta stood frozen for a moment. Then her face crumpled and she fell on Mando's neck with a sob. 

Holding her, Mando stood, then walked over to Omera and cleared his throat. "Omera," he said, "Will you join my clan?" 

Omera felt her eyes began to sting. "As your wife?" 

"As my wife," he laughed, and, shifting Winta to his hip in order to free an arm, pulled her into a gentle hug. The metal of his helmet was cool on Omera's forehead, and she closed her eyes, drinking in his closeness. 

"Oh, for crying out loud," Peli's voice came from across the yard, "You're engaged to the girl, you're not gonna kiss her?" 

Laughing, Omera pulled away, wiping her eyes and looking up at Mando. "I was starting to make dinner," she told him, "let me go and finish it up and then we can eat on the ship."

"I don't know why I even bother," Peli was complaining loudly to the baby in her arms, "I ask you, what kind of man looks at a pretty face like that and doesn't kiss her?" The baby cooed. "Exactly!" Peli answered, "And it's not that I don't think people have a right to their privacy, I'm just saying, there's not a whole lot of entertainment around here, and for somebody who's just provided her expertise matchmaking skills for no additional charge--"

She was interrupted by Omera hugging her. "Thank you," Omera said softly.

Peli patted her back a few times and then peeled away. "Ah, it's nothing," she said, adjusting her hold on the baby. "Sometimes kids just need somebody to tell them what's what." She grinned up at Omera, and then turned away, all business again. "That dinner's not going to cook itself, and if you think I'm not getting at least two servings and an extra bread roll, you've got another thing coming."


End file.
